Our Last Hope
by sakura9801185
Summary: I lost everything that night. What's worse is I didn't even know what I had lost. I had always known that my parents were hiding something from me, and it wasn't until I almost died that I discovered what it was they were hiding. But the last thing I expected was for them to be hiding me.
1. Chapter 1

I remember always feeling sad on the anniversary of the massacre, at first I didn't understand why, when I asked my parents they always managed to change the subject. From that moment on I always knew they were hiding something from me, and it wasn't until I almost died that I discovered what they were hiding.

* * *

_It was a cool, spring evening, and many of the citizens of Konoha were getting ready to turn in for the night. It was a peaceful evening, or so it seemed. Little did the villagers know of the true horror that was taking place. A beautiful young woman, no older than 26, ran as fast as she could, hoping desperately that she would not be discovered. _

_"I have to keep moving! If I stop, he'll find me, or worse he'll find her!" the women thought to herself," if he catches up with me he'll find her! No! I can't let the fear or the pain get to me! I have to stay focused, if I don't I won't cover my tracks well, then he'll find her. Focus. FOCUS!"_

_She continued to run as fast as her legs would carry her through the forest, her long, dark red hair whipping around her face. "I sure as hell can't die here, that would be too damn ironic. But at this rate, I'm not going to last much longer..." She could feel her body slowing down, the blood loss had truly taken its toll on her. But she didn't stop, she couldn't. _

_She looked down at the unconscious seven-year old in her arms. If she stopped to rest she knew that she would never move again, and the small child would be found, and killed as well. "I'm so sorry, you don't deserve to have to go through this. That's why until you're old enough, these memories will sealed off. I'm so sorry sweetheart, but remember this I will always love you my precious flower." _

_The child started so stir in her arms just as she reached her destination. It was a small house but she knew that it fit perfectly for the occupants, she reached the door and knocked on it, it opened a few seconds later revealing a woman with blonde hair, and very vivid emerald orbs._

_"Shina?! What are you doing her...Oh my God! What happened to you? We need to get you to the hospital right away!"_

_"I don't have time for that Mebuki! I need your help! The Uchiha clan is being massacred as we speak! He knows about her!" That was all it took for the blonde woman to understand she quickly ushered the dark-haired woman inside. Mebuki called for her husband, Kizashi, to stand guard and alert the women if he felt someone coming to their house. "Remember what we agreed to do if he found her?" Mebuki nodded "Well as much as I don't want to do it, I have to." She then proceeded to hand the small child to Mebuki._

_"She looks just like you Shina. Only her hair is a bit darker, more black than dark red." Mebuki stated_

_"Well in a minute she'll look more like you." Shina replied she opened a scroll and took the child from her and placed her on top of it and began to make different hand signs._

_"Do we really need to go through with this? She's going to need you, she's going to need her mother!" Mebuki questioned, "Can't we get Hokage-sama to help us? I know they were working on a treaty with the clan!"_

_"Hokage-sama was trying, Danzo however had other ideas. I don't think Hokage-sama has even been informed yet. It is my job to make sure he never finds her, at least until she is ready. She is the only one who can rid the world of Madara Uchiha once and for all. She truly is our last hope." Shina informed, finishing her hand signs and finished placing a seal on the young child. "It's done. She will have no memories of me as her mother. Not unless the seal breaks."_

_"And how is that done?" Mebuki asked_

_"Her shingakiyou will awaken if she ever sees Madara's mangekyo face to face." Shina replied "But until that time comes, she will not remember me or her true past, as of this moment she is Sakura Haruno" _

_With that Shina fell to the floor as her last breath escaped her lips. Mebuki rushed to her side to find her close friend was already gone, Mebuki smiled to herself when she saw that Shina had a smile on her face. Mebuki's attention returned to the small child just as she began to stir. _

_"I have to move Shina before Sakura wakes." she thought, she called out to her husband and he transported Shina back to the Uchiha compound, where she and the rest of that night's horror would be found the next day._

* * *

That night I lost everything.  
The worst part was I didn't even know what I had lost.


	2. Chapter 2

**_"Where am I? Why am I running? Wait, I'm not running, someone is caring me. I think she's talking to me."_**

_"I'm so sorry," _

**_So it's a woman. Her voice sounds so familiar. But where have I heard it?_**

_"You don't deserve to have to go through this."_

**_Go through what?_**

_"That's why, until you're old enough, these memories will be sealed off." The woman voice began to fade_

**_What? Wait you know who I am? Please, tell me! _**

_"I'm so sorry sweetheart,"_

**_Wait who are you!_**

_"But remember this,"_

_**Please don't leave!**_

_"I will always love you my precious flower." _

**_Wait...no...please don't leave me!_**

_The woman's voice was gone_

**_WHO ARE YOU!_**

* * *

I bolted up in my bed,

"it was just a dream" I tried to tell myself,

**"Yeah but we've had the same dream for years. I'm starting to think there's something more to that dream." My inner said**

"Yeah I agree, hey inner do you remember that woman's name?"

**"Ummm, I think it was Shina. Yeah it was Shina!" She replied.**

"Shina? It kinda has a nostalgic ring to it, don't ya think?" I asked

**"Yeah it does. It's kinda creepy..." she said.**

"I think I'll ask mom and dad if they know her name"

**"Sounds like a plan! I'll be here!"** I couldn't help but smile, of course she would be here. It's not like she can leave my head. Or can she? she does like to pull disappearing acts from time to time. Shaking my head I think, that's not important right now! I've got to talk to mom and dad! With that said I run downstairs to the kitchen where I saw my mother, Mebuki cooking and my father Kizashi sitting at the table reading the paper. Upon entering the kitchen she turned to greet me.

"Good morning dear! Sleep well?" she asked, with a smile on her face.

"Morning! Not really...I...I wanted to ask you a question." I could see the worry on her face.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No" She seemed to relax a bit and turned back to her cooking, "I was just wondering if you knew anyone by the name of Shina?" I saw her whole body tense up, and I saw dad's head snap up upon hearing the name. She turned to me, and I could see in her eyes something was wrong, she looked at dad before speaking,

"Shina? I've never heard that name before. Sorry sweetie." She sounded genuine in her words but her expression told me she was lying. She had heard that name before, but for whatever reason she wouldn't tell me about her.

"Why do you ask?" dad questioned.

"I've had these strange dreams about her since I was 7. She always says that she's sorry and that she loves me. I call out to her but she never hears me. Then she leaves and I wake up." I see mom and dad stare at each other. I know what's going to happen next, mom is going to ask dad do something and "secretly" change the subject. Only problem is it's not a secret.

"Kizashi, would you be so kind as to set the table?" See, told ya.

"Of course dear." and small talk starting in 3...2...1...

"So Sakura how has your training with Hokage-sama been going?" mom inquires

"Same as every other time you change the subject mom." I say as I get up from the table and head to the door, knowing full well she'll ignore my statement.

"Wait what about breakfast!" Do I need to say told ya so?

"Not hungry. Bye!" and with that I'm out the door. Maybe Tsunade-shisou knows something? It's worth a shot right! After a minute or two I can see Hokage tower but just as I get close I hear the all to familiar and loud voice of my best friend and teammate.

"Sakura-chan!"

**"Can he get any louder?" **

"Probably shouldn't ask, we know full well that he can..."

**"You've got a point there..."**

"Hi Naruto!"

"Where are you headed to?" he asks

"To see Tsunade-shisou. You?"

"I was on my way to see her to!"

"Really what for?"

"Wait aren't you here for a mission summons?" I shake my head, "Oh, never mind then. I've got to get going bye Sakura-chan!"

"Bye!"

**"well that was wired. Even for Naruto"**

"Wait! Why wasn't I summoned for a mission? I mean Naruto and I are a team. Shouldn't we be going together?"

**"I don't know."**

"I guess I'll just go ask shisou myself.

* * *

Knock, knock

"Enter. Sakura right on time! I was just about to give team 7 its next mission!" I looked into the room to see Kakashi-sensei, Captain Yamato, Naruto, and Sai all looking at me.

"Wait so I am part of the mission?"

"Yes I sent a summons to you earlier today but your parents said you had already left."

"Oh okay."

"Good, now that everyone is here I can give you you're misson. Team 7 your mission is to find Itachi Uchiha and bring him to the village safely. This is an S-ranked mission. I shouldn't have to tel you how dangerous this mission will be. Now do your best and come home safely! Dismissed!"

"Alright lets meet at the front gates in 30 minutes. Sound good?"

"Yep!"

"Okay see you then!" with that Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

30 minutes later

"Why does he always have to be late!"

"Oh quit whining Naruto! He always does this, it shouldn't be a surprise..."

"Yo! Sorry there was an elderly woman who needed help carrying her groceries."

"YOU LIAR!"

"Naruto if you don't shut up I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan I'll stop! I promise I'll stop! Just please don't hurt me!"

"I do believe you scared Dickless more than usual today Ugly."

"Sai if you know what's good for you, you'll stop calling me Ugly. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"

"Sakura is everything okay?"

"Of course sensei! Why do you ask?"

"You just seem to be in a bad mood today. That's all."

"I'm fine, really!" I smile hoping to God that Sai doesn't notice-

"That's a terrible fake smile Ugl-" before he can finish his thought I sent him flying through the trees with one punch.

"I thought I made myself clear, piss me off again Sai and I will punch you again, only this time I won't hold back."

_"Sakura-chan is scary when she's mad! I can't afford to tease her anymore, she kill me!"_

"Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Yes, I'm just a bit tired."

**"Liar"**

"Who asked you!"

**"Kakashi"**

"Shut up smart ass!"

**"Takes one to know one!"**

"..."

**"So are you still thinking about that dream?"**

"Yeah"

**"Maybe Kakashi or Yamato know something about her!"**

"That's a great idea! Why didn't I think of that!"

**"Technically you did."**

"Shut up..."

**"As you wish!"**

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, captain Yamato can I ask you guys something?" said shinobi turned their attention to me.

"Sure"

"What's up?

"Have you ever heard the name Shina before?"

"Yes, I have." replied Kakashi

"As have I" said Yamato "Why do you ask?"

"Well I've been having these strange dreams about her.."

"Strange how?"

"She always says she love me and that she's sorry."

"Do you know what she's sorry for?"

"For sealing my memories." Both shinobi looked at each other with wide eyes. They knew what was going on, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.


End file.
